


Птичка

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: По вечерам Оберштайн по старой привычке выходил в парк. Однажды он встретил там ее.





	Птичка

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке: "Каждый год, 31 декабря, я прошу женить Оберштайна. На женщине. <...> Вот если бы она ещё и пела красиво... "

Странно было оставаться на твердой земле, когда корабли поднимались в небо, чтобы идти войной на Альянс Свободных Планет, чтобы закончить объединение Галактики и положить начало грандиозной Новой Империи. Странно было сознавать, что за плечом Райнхарда теперь стоят другие. Что, получив куда большие полномочия, лишился чего-то. Того, что раньше не казалось столь уж важным.  
Оставшись на Феззане, Оберштайн чувствовал себя дезертиром. Глупое и неуместное ощущение. У себя в Министерстве он работал не покладая рук, принося Империи едва ли не больше пользы, чем те, кто отдавал приказы на кораблях. Это он расписал весь сценарий, он сделал так, чтобы завоевание стало возможным. Оставалось только надеяться, что все актеры безошибочно отыграют свои роли.  
И все равно было муторно.  
По вечерам Оберштайн по старой привычке выходил в парк. Собаку он оставил на Одине, с Рабенаром. Она могла и не пережить космического путешествия, да и Рабенар был уже слишком стар, чтобы пускаться в такой путь и кардинально менять свою жизнь. Гулять одному было не менее странно, чем смотреть вслед уходящему флоту, но мерная ходьба успокаивала, позволяла подумать, не отвлекаясь ни на что вокруг.  
Конечно, охрана следовала за ним — невидимая и бесшумная. Он был не настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что может обойтись без нее. Впрочем, пока у него сохранялась иллюзия одиночества, остальное его не волновало.  
Парк встречал его пустотой и темнотой. Оберштайн приходил так поздно, что от наводнявших парк днем стариков и мамочек с колясками не оставалось и следа. Деревья таинственно шелестели листвой в полутьме, а если на тропинках и встречались случайные прохожие, то они спешили свернуть, чтобы не попасться на пути военного министра.  
Но однажды уединение Оберштайна было нарушено. Он издалека услышал нежный женский голос, певший на какой-то смутно знакомый мотив. К своему собственному удивлению, Оберштайн пошел на голос, а не прочь от него.  
На одной из аллей он обнаружил его источник — девушку, сидевшую на спинке скамейки и певшую не кому-то, но казалось, ночному небу. Худенькая, с тонкими запястьями, унизанными браслетами, она утопала в пышной юбке и блузке с расклешенными рукавами. Длинные волосы, перехваченные в нескольких местах, девушка закинула за спину, босой ступней отбивала ритм — сброшенные туфли валялись под скамейкой. Лицо у нее было симпатичное, но нос с горбинкой портил все впечатление.  
«Некрасивая», — подумал Оберштайн.  
Он остановился рядом и дослушал песню до конца: девушка не обратила на него никакого внимания. Песня, которая показалась Оберштайну знакомой, была очень старой и, конечно, о любви. О девушке, которая поклялась ждать своего любимого, когда тот ушел в море под парусом, и не дождалась.  
Когда песня закончилась, девушка бросила быстрый взгляд на Оберштайна — темные глаза сверкнули в сумерках — и начала новую.  
Почему он не ушел, Оберштайн и сам бы не мог сказать. Стоял, слушал, пока не стихли последние отголоски песни.  
Девушка встала, отряхнула юбки и, нащупав ножкой туфли, стекла вниз.  
— Обычно те, кому понравилось мое пение, бросают мне монеты, — сказала она с усмешкой.  
Только теперь Оберштайн заметил, что в лежащей рядом на скамейке широкополой шляпе тускло поблескивают монетки. Девушка отряхнула их в ладонь, пересчитала и убрала в небольшую сумочку, болтающуюся на поясе. Шляпу она надевать не стала, так и держала в руке.  
— У меня нет с собой денег, — ответил Оберштайн, — но я могу вас проводить, обеспечив безопасность.  
Девушка тихонько рассмеялась.  
— Такое мне тоже не раз предлагали, но я не соглашалась. Что ж, ради вас я сделаю исключение.

Вообще-то Вера считала, что на Феззане ей ничего не грозит, так что все слова про безопасность можно считать лишь предлогом, но этот странный человек, похоже, говорил серьезно. Может, у них в Империи совсем другие порядки?  
— Пауль фон Оберштайн, — произнес он в ответ на ее неловкую реплику и поклонился — боже, в самом деле поклонился!  
Вера расхохоталась.  
— Неужели вы считаете, что я не знаю, кто вы?  
Конечно, он был не в мундире, без плаща, но столь примечательное лицо не узнать было невозможно. Да и искусственные глаза не часто встретишь.  
Вера готова была идти, но Оберштайн стоял и ждал еще чего-то. Она запоздало спохватилась: может, она его и знала, но он ее — нет.  
— Вера, — представилась она и попыталась сделать книксен — так, как показывали в сериалах про Империю.  
Судя по тому, как погрустнел Оберштайн, у нее не слишком хорошо получилось.  
Идти рядом с шагающим как по плацу мужчиной было непривычно. Он не предложил ей руку, просто шел рядом, с каменным выражением лица. Охранял?  
Тишина угнетала. Вера начала говорить сама — сначала о погоде, потом о том, какое на Феззане время года лучше всего, потом и вовсе про какую-то ерунду... Оберштайн внимал. Он не реагировал, и не поймешь — слушает или нет.  
Только один раз согласно кивнул головой, когда Вера сказала, что Феззан стремительно меняется.  
Уже поднимаясь по ступеням своего дома, Вера обнаружила, что Оберштайн не последовал за ней.  
Она обернулась, чтобы поблагодарить и пригласить его войти, но Оберштайн церемонно поклонился и пожелал ей доброй ночи.  
— Доброй ночи, — растерянно ответила Вера, вошла, закрыла за собой дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной. Слушая, как в темноте тикают старые часы, Вера рассмеялась: вот так первый раз в жизни решишься на приключение, на случайную связь на одну ночь — и то ничего не выйдет. Стоило ли пытаться?

На следующий день Оберштайн вернулся. Или вернулась Вера? Это был сложный вопрос. Оберштайн предпочитал о нем не думать. Он так же простоял рядом с ней около четверти часа и после проводил домой.  
— Что, опять не взяли с собой денег? — игриво спросила Вера, и Оберштайн лишь пожал плечами в ответ.  
Он не рассчитывал увидеть ее еще раз. Он просто шел гулять — так как это было ему привычно. И на следующий день — тоже. И так всю неделю.  
Хорошо, что практически весь адмиралитет занят войной и некому разносить слухи о том, что военный министр запал на цыганку. Впрочем, Вера не была цыганкой. Судя по бумагам, которые легли ему на стол, Вера Рид выросла в Альянсе Свободных Планет, как и ее родители, и на Феззан переехала после смерти отца. Но вот если копнуть чуть глубже... Оберштайн с тоской смотрел на фамилию с приставкой «фон» и вспоминал слова отца: «Жениться, сынок, надо на простой девушке, не аристократке. Чтобы у нее не было этой дури в голове...»  
Под «этой дурью» Оберштайн-старший имел в виду идеи Рудольфа. Он знал, о чем говорил: мать отказалась от Пауля из-за проблем с глазами. Даже предлагала его убить — в соответствии с законом о нежелательных генах.  
С неудовольствием Оберштайн отогнал воспоминания. Глупость какая, он вовсе не собирался жениться. Ни на Вере, ни на ком-либо еще.

Оберштайн стал ее постоянным слушателем, но Вера каждый раз не знала, придет он или нет. Ждала, всматривалась в темные аллеи до рези в глазах в надежде увидеть знакомую высокую фигуру. А он приходил каждый раз не с той стороны, и оказывалось, что он уже давно стоит рядом, слушая ее пение.  
Он провожал ее, всегда молча, и ей приходилось говорить за двоих. И каждый раз он желал доброй ночи и уходил — и Вера снова и снова жалела о том, что так и не успела пригласить его зайти. Впрочем, может, ему и не нужно было ничего, кроме песен?  
В тот вечер все было как обычно, он пришел, встал рядом, и Вера вздрогнула, когда повернулась и вдруг обнаружила, что он уже здесь.  
— Простите, — сказал он, когда она закончила песню, — я не хотел вас напугать.  
— Вы и не напугали, — солгала Вера.  
Она встала, собираясь уйти, но, похоже, слишком резко, так, что закружилась голова. Вера покачнулась и в тот же миг почувствовала сильные крепкие ладони на талии.  
— Осторожно, — тихо сказал он, глядя снизу вверх.  
Его взгляд ничего не выражал, но в голосе почудилось беспокойство.  
— Все хорошо, — ответила она, положив руки ему на плечи, а потом, повинуясь порыву, наклонилась и поцеловала.  
Но, хотя она начала этот поцелуй, Оберштайн перехватил инициативу быстро и решительно. Он целовал ее так, что у Веры снова закружилась голова. Она пошатнулась, и Оберштайн подхватил ее на руки.  
— Осторожно, — повторил он и поцеловал, на этот раз сам.  
Вера не сразу даже поняла, что он так и пошел с ней на руках.  
— Эй, а как же мои туфли? — только и смогла возмутиться она.  
— Охрана подберет, — равнодушно пожал плечами Оберштайн.  
Ах да. Конечно же, у него была охрана...

Оберштайн сам не думал, что приведет Веру к себе. Вернее — принесет. Он не собирался, но стоило подхватить ее на руки — и уже не смог отпустить. Она была легкая, как птичка. Он так и шептал ей на ухо, пока шел. Вера смеялась — но не от слов, а оттого, что он щекотал ей ухо. Обнимала за шею тонкими руками, смотрела прямо в душу и снова и снова его целовала. С ней было так просто чувствовать себя сильным, нужным, желанным. Оказалось, это приятно.  
Оказалось, что Вера — мягкая, нежная, вся округлая, несмотря на свои тонкие косточки. Отзывчивая и страстная, нисколько не невинная — но и он тоже не хранил себя, да и не требовал никогда подобного от женщин. Она нежно ахала, подавалась навстречу и обнимала так, что оставалось лишь гадать, откуда в столь хрупком существе такая сила.  
— Как ты меня назвал? — спросила она после, перебирая его волосы, пока он слушал удары ее сердца, положив голову ей на грудь.  
— Vögelchen, — ответил он и перевел на более привычный ей язык Альянса: — птичка.  
А потом, неожиданно для самого себя, спросил:  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?

Веру прежде никто не носил на руках, по крайней мере так долго. Она думала, Оберштайн отнесет ее по знакомой дороге к дому, но вышло иначе. Она сначала даже оскорбилась, когда поняла, что он привел ее в гостиницу, как дешевую шлюху, хотела было вывернуться и уйти, и черт с ними, с туфлями. Но потом поняла — он привел ее к себе домой. Просто так уж вышло, что домом ему служила гостиница, вот и все.  
Оберштайн оказался внимательным и нежным любовником, и Вера не пожалела о том, что отдалась ему. Ей давно не было так хорошо. И обнимать его после тоже оказалось приятно. Он не спрашивал: «Тебе понравилось? Ты кончила?» — только шептал что-то, и, прислушавшись, Вера уловила то же незнакомое слово, которым он уже называл ее. Но тогда она была слишком занята, чтобы спросить. Теперь же было самое время.  
Ответ оказался неожиданностью. Птичка — так называл ее отец. Воспоминание кольнуло болью и ностальгией, и Вера оказалась совершенно беззащитна перед последовавшим вопросом.  
— Ты выйдешь за меня?  
У них в Империи что, так принято? Нельзя просто провести ночь вместе, надо обязательно жениться?..  
— Ты не похитил мою невинность, — с нервным смешком ответила Вера, — так что это не обязательно.  
— Это не ответ.  
Вера тяжело вздохнула. Ну почему мужчины так любят все усложнять? Уж лучше бы он допытывался, кончила ли она...  
— Я не создана для замужества, — честно призналась она. — Я не умею готовить, терпеть не могу уборку... Все эти женские штучки не для меня.  
Оберштайн поднял голову и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Веру.  
— Не понимаю, — сказал он.  
Ну вот, началось. Конечно, он не понимает. Она же женщина, это должно быть у нее в крови, да?  
— Чтобы готовить, есть повара, горничные для уборки и экономка для того, чтобы следить, чтобы все делалось вовремя. Какое все это отношение имеет к замужеству?  
— Великий Один, — расхохоталась Вера, — а ты умеешь очаровать женщину!

Вера согласилась не сразу. Но — согласилась. Оберштайн и сам не знал, почему для него так важно, чтобы она вышла за него. Он никогда не планировал жениться, никогда не хотел продолжить род. Возможно, было в этом что-то от ребячества: пока вы все там летали среди звезд, я занимался по-настоящему важными делами. Ну и, может, Райнхарда теперь получится уговорить жениться.  
Что это может быть нужно ему самому, Оберштайн старательно не признавал.  
Приводить молодую жену в гостиницу было бы глупо, и Оберштайн приобрел дом. Он не ожидал, что будет так приятно возвращаться туда, где тебя ждут. Наблюдать, как Вера старательно вьет гнездо, наполняя дом безделушками и уютными мелочами. Наблюдать, как округляется ее живот, как в доме появляются вещи для будущего ребенка: белоснежная кроватка, яркие погремушки, крошечная одежда.  
Иногда по ночам Оберштайн долго не мог уснуть, размышляя о том, что ребенок может унаследовать его проблемы с глазами. С другой стороны — не он ли сам, своими руками создал мир, в котором такому ребенку нечего будет бояться?  
Его опасения оказались напрасными: его сын оказался совершенно здоровым малышом, хоть и крикливым настолько, что Оберштайну невольно хотелось зажать уши, чего делать было совершенно нельзя, если держишь ребенка на руках.  
Мальчика назвали Кристианом.  
Он родился 30 июля 3 года по Новому Имперскому календарю.


End file.
